Love Is About Dare
by NH-chan
Summary: Ini semua cerita tentang sebuah tantangan yang melahirkan cinta...


"Hime! Aku menantangmu jika kau kalah denganku dalam kompetisi apapun itu... Jadilah pacarku!" Aku tersenyum miring mendengar tantangan itu.

"Baiklah! Aku menerima tantanganmu!" Ucapku sambil menatap pemuda yang berdiri didepanku atau lebih tepatnya pemuda yang menantangku. Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

.

Aku tersenyum puas menatap papan pengumumaan didepanku. Tiba-tiba seseorang mengacak rambutku dengan kasar, aku menoleh kesamping menatapnya tajam.

"Selamat! Kau mendapatkan rangking satu lagi." ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut kearahku, aku pun membalas senyumannya.

"Kau juga, selamat! Kau mendapatkan rangking dua lagi, itu berarti aku memenangkan kompetisi ini lagi." Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Dia hanya terseyum sambil mengacak rambutku pelan,lalu pergi menjauh.

Entah kenapa hatiku sedikit sakit. Beberapa hari ini dia selalu bersikap aneh seperti itu, padahal biasanya dia akan menyangkal dan berkata bahwa 'ulangan berikutnya pasti aku yang menang!' Tapi sekarang dia hanya tersenyum lalu pergi.

Saat aku berjalan didepannya, dia juga hanya melirik lalu tersenyum kearahku, padahal biasanya dia langsung menghampiriku dan merangkul bahuku dan mengajakku jalan-jalan. Awalnya aku agak kesal dengan sifatnya yang tiba-tiba merangkulku, tapi lama kelamaan aku terbiasa dengan itu. Tapi apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto? Sikapnya sangat aneh sekali.

.

Aku melihat Naruto sendirian diatap sekolah sambil menatap kosong pemandangan dibawahnya.

Pelan-pelan aku mendekat kearahnya berniat untuk mengejutkannya, Tapi...

"Aku tau itu kau Hinata."... Gagal, usahaku gagal total, bagaimana Naruto tahu kalau aku dibelakangnya?,dia bahkan tidak membalikkan badannya.

Aku berjalan mendekat dan berdiri tepat disampingnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tau ada aku dibelakangmu?" Dia menoleh kearahku sambil tersenyum.

"Aku bisa mencium bau mu, kau itu sangat harum." Aku membuang wajahku yang serasa memanas.

"A-apa maksudmu mengatakan itu?" Dia hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu kembali menatap kebawah.

"Aku hanya berkata sejujurnya." Ucapnya setelah itu kami terdiam cukup lama, dia masih setia menatap pemandangan dibawahnya, sedangkan aku masih sibuk memandanginya, rambutnya yang tertiup angin semakin membuatnya terlihat tampan seperti pangeran, hanya saja dia terlihat seperti pangeran yang sedang bersedih.

Apa kah aku bisa mengembalikan pangeran ini seperti dulu? Pangeran yang selalu ceria tak perduli apapun keadaannya, pangeran yang selalu tersenyum lima jari kearahku, apa yang membuatnya berubah dalam beberapa hari ini?.

"Ne..Hinata.."Suaranya yang terdengar serak membuyar lamunanku, ada lagi yang membuat hatiku sakit selain perubahan sikapnya... Dulu dia selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan Hime...tapi sekarang dia hanya memanggilku dengan sebutan Hinata... Apa dia menghindariku? Tapi kenapa?.

"Ada apa?" Ucapku sambil menatap blue shappier yang ia milik.

"Besok ada pertandingan game, bagaimana jika kita ikut?" Mendengar kata 'pertandingan' membuatku semangat kembali.

"Tentu saja kita harus ikut!" Ucapku antusias. Dia kembali menatapku dengan senyumannya yang terlihat sedih.

"Ini akan menjadi kompetisi terakhir kita." Apa dia bilang?

"Apa? Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak mendengarnya?" Dia hanya menggeleng lalu berjalan mundur.

"Ingat besok kompetisinya dimulai.. Aku akan datang kerumahmu!" Manikku membulat sempurna, akhirnya seyum itu kembali... Senyum lima jari yang selalu ia tunjukan kepadaku akhirnya kembali, sudah beberapa minggu ini aku tidak melihatnya. Aku pun tersenyum bahagia sambil menatap punggunya yang pergi menjauh.

.

.

'YOU WIN' itu lah kata yang tertulis di Komputer layar datarku. Aku tersenyum puas...

"Ne Naruto...Aku mena-" ucapanku terhenti saat melihat Naruto yang tertunduk dengan bayangan hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Gelisah... Entah kenapa hatiku sangat gelisah saat ini.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya menatapku dengan mata sendunya..

"nee Hinata... Bagaimana kita akhiri saja semuanya? Aku tidak akan pernah menang jika lawannya adalah kau Hinata... Aku akan menyerah saja, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Dan terima kasih sudah menanggapi tantanganku selama ini..."

Nyut...

aku memegang dadaku yang terasa dihujam ribuan panah...

Naruto berdiri kemudian beranjak keluar dari kamarku. Membuat hatiku semakin terasa sakit..

Tes...

Tidak! Aku salah dengar kan? Naruto pasti bercanda dengan yang dia bicarakan, iya kan?

Air mataku semakin deras tanpa bisaku hentikan..

Aku ingin mengejarnya tapi kakiku serasa lemas tak bertenaga.

Tidak...Aku tidak selalu menang melawannya... Aku kalah, aku tidak bisa menjaga hatiku sendiri untuk tidak mencintaimu. Kau mengalahkan egoku yang berkata 'tidak akan pernah mencintai seseorang'. Kau berhasil mengalahkan ku! Hanya saja aku tidak bisa mengatakan nya! Aku takut kita tidak akan seperti sebelumnya. Aku takut kau akan pergi meninggalkanku. Tapi... Ternyata tebakanku salah, kau malah meninggalkanku sekarang. Aku sangat menyesal... Kenapa aku tidak mengatakannya?

"huueee...Haaaaa..."

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Tidak! Ini bukan saatnya untuk menangis aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!.

Aku menghapus air mataku, berdiri meskipun kaki ku terasa sangat lemas, aku berlari mengejar Naruto.

Tidak akan aku biarkan kita berakhir seperti ini! Tidak akan!

Mataku membulat saat menemukan Naruto yang hendak membuka pintu rumahku, aku berlari sekuat tenaga.

"Narutoooo...!" dia berbalik menatapku yang sedang berlari kearahnya.

Grep...

Aku melompat memeluknya erat seolah dia akan hilang jika tidakku peluk seperti ini.

"Baka! Kenapa kau mengatakan itu! Aku tidak terima apa yang kau katakan!?. Tarik kembali Ucapanmu!" teriakku didalam pelukannya. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya tidak peduli baju yang Naruto kenakan basah karena air mataku.

"Hinata.. Aku tidak mau kau terbebani dengan tantanganku. Aku tau kau pasti takut kala-"

"Naruto no Bakaaa! Apa kau tidak menyadarinya... Aku juga menyukaimu! Baka! Hueeee..." Naruto melepaskan pelukanku memegang wajahku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Benarkah itu?!" aku mengangguk sambil menghapus air mataku.

Pluk

Dia memelukku lagi dan aku membalas pelukannya.

"Arigatou Hime! Aku mencintaimu!" Kata-kata itu mengalun indah di telingaku.

"hu'um Aku juga."

"Berarti kali ini aku yang memenangkan kompetisi ini."

"Kau sudah memenangkannya dari awal Naruto..."

Naruto melepas pelukannya. Wajahnya mendekat, aku pun menutup mataku.

Cup

Dia menciumku sangat lembut dan dalam.

Arigatou Naruto... Telah membuatku merasakan Cinta yang dulunya tidak pernahku percayai. Arigatou karena membuatku bahagia karena cinta... Arigatou untuk semuanya...

Aku mencintaimu...

.

.

.

.

End

Hallo minna... NH come back buat cerita OneShoot pertama NH. Aneh yah ceritanya? Sorry soalnya ini cerita NH buat dadakan kayak tahu bulat :v, entah setan apa yang ngerasukin NH, bawahannya pengen nulis terus, padahal fic NH belum selesai-selesai wkwkwk.. ok segitu aja cuap² nya.

Mohon review yah!...


End file.
